Not A Fake Relantionship
by Kuntet
Summary: Sehun, pria yang selama ini di idam-idamkan Baekhyun. Akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak peka... Untuk menarik perhatian Sehun, Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol agar pura-pura menjadi pasangan kekasih... [Canbaek] [BL] [Oneshoot]


**Not A Fake Relantiounship**

 **Cast :** Byun BaekHyun || Park Chanyeol || And Another Cast 

**Genre :** **Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer :** All cast belong **GOD!** Story plot etc belong **ME!  
**

 **Warning :** GS || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **Nikmatilah STORY-nya... ^_^**

 **Not A Fake Relantionship~**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang bulan Februari, tiga bulan yang lalu ide konyol itu terlintas cepat seperti layaknya roller coaster di otak BaekHyun. Ide itu membuat Chanyeol berjengit heran.

"Enggak, ah. Apaan? Emangnya mudah nanti ngejalaninya? Lagian kalo kamu emang suka sama dia, ya bilang dong. jangan jadiin aku tumbal segala, _LOL_ "

BaekHyun mendecak. Dia nggak suka dengan gaya Chanyeol yang mencak-mencak. Sebenarnya, BaekHyun tahu kalau yang di bilang Chanyeol itu memang benar, memang tidak baik punya niat memanas-manasi hati orang. Bukan perbuatan baik sih, tapi mau gimana lagi dia sudah kehabisan stok ide.

"Aduh, Chanyeol. Tolongin aku kali ini. Aku jadi geram sendiri tau nggak kalau ngeliatin dia deket melulu sama si Luhan!"

"Iya, aku tau," sahut Chanyeol cepat. Tangannya bersedekap di dada, lalu dia membalikkan badan menghadap Baek Hyun yang sedang duduk, terlihat masih keletihan.

Mereka sedang berada di taman komplek rumah mereka karena pagi ini BaekHyun dan Chanyeol _jogging_ bareng. Ini hari minggu. "Tapi, apa pura-pura pacaran jadi solusi, mas? Enggak juga kan?!"

BaekHyun menyeruput air yang di bawanya di botol minumannya. Menegaknya sebelum bicara lagi.

"Kau tidak tau sih gimana rasanya jadi aku. Serba salah, Yeol. Aku udah ngasih sinyal kalau aku tuh suka sama dia, tapi dia nya yang nggak peka gitu. Enggak mungkin aku harus ngomong terang-terangan sama dia 'Sehun, aku suka sama kamu', dimana harga diriku mau aku taruh?"

"Huh, cinta pake gengsi," ujarChanyeol, tapi sorot mata nya benar-benar menyindir Baek Hyun, "Tunjukin dong emansipasi kamu sebagai kaum pria. Gimana sih kamu?"

Baek Hyun nggak mau menjawab Chanyeol lagi. Dia mendadak diam. Chanyeol pun mendadak jadi merasa bersalah, serba salah.

"Ya udah. Aku mau jadi pacar bohonganmu," pungkas Chanyeol mengalah. Seketika wajah Baek Hyun cerah. Senyumnya pun sumringah.

.

.

.

.

"BaekHyun , Kalo aku perhatiin kamu kayaknya deket banget ya sama si Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan pada BaekHyun.

BaekHyun, Luhan dan Kai sengaja ngumpul bertiga di kantin sementara Chanyeol harus menghadiri rapat OSIS dadakan. "Kalian pacaran ya?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur bagai anak panah yang terlepas dari busur, membuat BaekHyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sempat kaget sih,karena dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan membahasnya sekarang. Tapi, BaekHyun merasa senang karena Sehun ada bersama mereka. Inilah saatnya pikir BaekHyun.

"Eee… gimana ya, Han? Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang jelas aku ngerasa senang aja kalau bisa deketan sama Chanyeol," pungkas BaekHyun sambil senyum-senyum engga jelas. Senyum yang Cuma dia—dan Chanyeol –yang tahu apa artinya. BaekHyun melihat Kris sekilas, ingin tahu apa reaksinya.

Sehun, anak baru pindahan dari Canada enam bulan yang lalu dan langsung jadi teman Baek Hyun dan Chanyeol di kelas, balik mendongak menatap BaekHyun setelah menyeruput teh botolnya.

"Beneran nih, Baek. Kau pacaran sama Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya. Perasaan senang mencuat di hati BaekHyun, dia senang banget, Sehun bisa ikutan bereaksi. "Bukannya kalian Cuma sahabatan ya, karena rumah kalian Cuma satu komplek, bersebelahan lagi?"

"Dari temen bisa jadi demen, Sehun" ujar Luhan sembari melempari senyum genitnya pada BaekHyun. "Aku malah seneng kok, Baek. Kalo bisa kalian jadi pacaran aja. Jadi, kapan-kapan kita bisa _double date_."

"Double date?" Tanya BaekHyun. "Jadi kalian…"

"Kami udah jadian, Baek" sahut Sehun cepat.

Ucapan Sehun membuat BaekHyun ternganga tapi untungnya dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Lalu, dia mulai melempar senyum klise, pura-pura ikutan senang dengan bilang selamat. Dia tersentak kaget begitu tahu Sehun dan Luhan sudah jadian. BaekHyun merasa patah hati. Bumi seperti gonjang-ganjing buat Baek Hyun. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada Geng Taeyeon Cs, kumpulan cewek-cewek centil di sekolah sedang tertawa heboh, entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol… mereka udah jadian, mereka pacaran. Luhan udah jadi pacarnya Sehun" ujar BaekHyun pada Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah rumahnya saat Chanyeol sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan kesayangannya di aquarium yang diletakkan di teras belakang rumah.

"Terus, emang kenapa kalau mereka pacaran?"

"Aku enggak suka. Aku iri, Chanyeol! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi pacarnya Sehun" pungkas BaekHyun dengan sedikit berapi-api. "Lagian kenapa aku dulu enggak main agresif aja deketin Sehun biar enggak keduluan sama si Luhan!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Lucu melihat Baek Hyun seperti itu. Oh, cinta membutakan segalanya. Bahkan bisa membuat orang jadi kalap, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau ini aneh, Baek. Kau tidak bisa gitu, maksain orang buat suka sama kau sekalipun kau suka mati sampe ke ubun-ubun sama orang itu"ujar Chanyeol. "Itu masalah perasaan, Baek Hyun sayang"

Baek Hyun menatap Chanyeol. Ditatapnya bola mata Chanyeol yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu. Dalam, sedalam kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

Si cerdas Chanyeol yang terkadang suka usil dengannya itu sebenarnya cowok yang solider banget sebagai kali Baek Hyun di buat terperangah dengan kata-kata bijak Chanyeol yang bisa membuat BaekHyun bergumam 'iya juga ya' di dalam hatinya.

"Pokoknya, kita harus kelihatan lebih mesra di depan Sehun, kalo perlu di depan Luhan juga. Dan kalaupun itu enggak berhasil, aku turutin saran kamu Yeol, aku bakal bilang yang sebenarnya sama dia kalo aku suka sama dia" sergah Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun hendak beranjak. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan pada Chanyeol, sebelum dia lupa.

"Oya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka kamu manggil aku sayang. Emang kapan kita jadian? Aku kan bukan pacar kamu?!"

BaekHyun pun melengos pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terheran-heran. Tapi, enggak urung itu membuat Chanyeol jadi kepikiran juga. Tangannya tetap memberi makan ikan-ikannya, tapi pikirannya sibuk berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin, mau ngomong sama Kris tentang perasaan kamu sama dia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baek Hyun dengan cepat mengubah rencananya dalam waktu tiga jam setelah dia meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol tadi sore. Selama tiga jam ber'semedi' di kamarnya sampai-sampai tidak makan malam. Baek Hyun yakin kalau itu keputusan yang tepat. Dia harus bilang yang sebenarnya pada Sehun tentang perasaannya. Masalah reaksi Sehun nanti gimana, itu urusan Sembilan puluh Sembilan deh, pikirnya.

"Aku yakin, Yeol. Bener-bener yakin kalau aku harus ngelakuinnya, daripada kita pura-pura pacaran. Bikin status palsu yang enggak ada untungnya, iya kan?"

"Tapi kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, enggak ada salahnya kalau kita pura-pura pacaran?!" tukas Chanyeol pada Baek Hyun. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baek Hyun langsung melempar pandang pada pria yang terkadang suka menjahilinya itu.

"Maksud kamu apa? Bukannya kamu sempat tidak setuju sama usul aku itu ya?"

"Iya… siapa sih yang enggak mau pacaran sama pria yang manis, lucu, pinter lagi seperti kamu, Baekie." Ujar Chanyeol menjawab. Dia masem-masem sendiri di depan Baek Hyun. "Sehun nya aja yang aneh, enggak bisa baca sinyal-sinyal kamu, eh malah milih Luhan yang jelas-jelas kalah jauh sama kamu. Kalau aku jadi dia, ehmm… aku jelas milih kamu lah."

Baek Hyun berjengit heran. Ternyata dalam tiga jam, bukan dia saja yang bisa berubah suasana hatinya, tapi Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan berubah. Aneh pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang sama Sehun, Yeol" ujar Baek Hyun pada Chanyeol sewaktu Chanyeol sengaja menyambangi Baek Hyun di rumahnya, keesokan harinya.

"terus, gimana reaksi Sehun?"

Baek Hyun meringis.

"Dia bilang senang dan makasih karena aku udah suka sama dia, tapi dia tetap milih Luhan" ujar Baek Hyun dengan tatapan mata pasrah. Mendung terlihat di wajahnya sekarang. "Aku seharusnya tau kalo Sehun bakal menolakku, tapi aku tetap aja nekad bilang suka sama dia. Bikin malu aku aja di depan dia"

Chanyeol melempar senyum maklum. Pria satu itu tahu kalau Baek Hyun sudah berjuang untuk hari ini. Dia sudah mengejar cintanya sebisa mungkin. Biarpun hasilnya dia kalah dan mengalami penolakkan tapi dia enggak mau kalah sebelum berjuang untuk rasa sukanya itu. Baek Hyun punya caranya sendiri dan Chanyeol menghargai itu.

Tapi…

"Ya udah, gimana kalau kita beneran pacaran, Baek? Sama seperti mereka?" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baek Hyun mendongak. Dia lalu mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol lagi terganggu otaknya sampai-sampai enggak peka kalu dia sedang sedih karena di tolak sama Sehun?!

"apa kau bilang, pacaran?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya, seolah enggak peduli dengan reaksi Baek Hyun.

"Aku beneran kok mau pacaran sama kamu, Baek. Bukan pacaran bo'ongan, tapi pacaran beneran. Bener-bener pacaran" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kamu ngomong apaan, Chanyeol?! Kok, kamu jadi aneh gini sih?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata hitam kecoklatan miliknya.

"Kau gampang sekali bilangi Sehun gak peka,. Lah, kamu sendiri juga enggak peka!"

"Aduh, Yeol, ngomongnya jangan muter-muter deh!"

"Aku mau kita pacaran, Byun Baek Hyun" pungkas Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan sedangkan Baek Hyun bertampang serius, menyimak. "Aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku dan aku jadi pacar kamu. Aku tidak mau status palsu sebagai pacar kamu. Apalagi Cuma gara-gara kamu mau memanas-manasin si Sehun. Itu karena aku… sayang sama kamu, Baek Hyun. Tapi sayangnya kamu tidak peka."

Baek Hyun terperangah tapi dia nggak mau percaya begitu saja.

"sayang sama aku kata kamu?" Tanya Baek Hyun. Dia lalu tertawa ngakak. "jangan ngawur deh, Hun"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan menatap Baek Hyun dalam, membuat Baek Hyun berhenti tertawa.

Hei… hei… hei, efeknya luar biasa. BaekHyun pun , mencoba membaca air muka Chanyeol. Tapi rasanya Cuma ada keseriusan di sana.

Chanyeol sayang sama aku?, pikir Baek Hyun.

Maka Baek Hyun jadi sibuk berpikir. Menerka-nerka, kalau-kalau saja Chanyeol berbohong. Kalau Chanyeol memang bohong, Baek Hyun juga lagi mikir hukuman apa yang cocok diterima Chanyeol. Tapi, kalau Chanyeol tidak bohong dan serius dengan ucapannya, Baek Hyun juga tidak tahu harus bilang dan berbuat apa.

END

.

.

.

.

.

HUWAAAA *lempar panci*

Selesai juga FF pertamaku

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gak jelas dan sedikit...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa *tunjuk-tunjuk Review, Follow, Fav*

08/12/16 (15:45)


End file.
